END: The legend of Toby Ender: Ch. 2: Royals and Arrows
"Welcome back, traveler...Are you ready for the next chapter? Ah....I knew you were..." END: Ch. 2: Royals and Arrows " Wait, Toby!", the first villager called out to his son. Toby turned and looked confused. "What is it?" "Before you leave, we have something to give you.", the second villager said with a reluctant smile. She then pulled out, a diamond sword! The gleam of the sword overwhelmed Toby's sight. He had to look away. " How did you afford to make this?", Toby replied excitingly. The first villager spoke up. " It was wrapped in the blanket that we found you in." , he said. Toby hugged both of his guardians. "Thank you, SO much!!!!", he exclaimed. Both villagers were in tears as Toby made his way through the nearby forest. Ready with a fresh new start, for a fresh new LIFE. (Scene cuts to a distant castle later on at night, infested with creepers. This is Cataclysm Peak, kingdom and tribe of the Creepers. Inside the castle sits an unhappy, red-haired human girl in green shorts and a Creeper hoodie on the floor near the main throne. Her name is Carlotta, and she is the Leader's Child. She is holding a flint and steel, uninterestingly clicking away. Her father, an overdressed creeper with a golden crown, walks up and starts to his daughter.) "Hey, Dad! What's happening?", Carlotta said with a smile.The Creeper King looked at Carlotta with a frown. "Ugh....", Carlotta sighed under her breath. " Good morrow, father. How are you doing this fine evening?"The King was pleased. "Thank you, daughter. If you want to rule this kingdom one day, you have to DESERVE it." he said with a smile. "But Father.." Carlotta began. "I DON'T want to rule this kingdom. I want to explore the world! Live a life!" The Creeper king knocked the flint and steel out of Carlotta's hands, then promptly smashed it. " You WILL rule this kingdom, whether you like it or not. The world deserves to be ruled by a capable mob. And that mob will be you...Now, out of my sight!" Carlotta ran off crying outside the castle doors. There she wept on the steps, holding the cracked flint in her hand. Toby Ender was finally out in the world! He was free! As he chomped on a porkchop, he swung vine to vine inside a stray Jungle Biome. "Woohoo!!!", he cried out. But, he suddenly stopped. He looked all around. "Hmm, could've sworn I heard something.....", he stated curiously. SCHUNK!!! An arrow was shot through the sleeve of his shirt, and was driven deep into a stump. "Hey!" Toby screamed. "This was my favorite shirt!". "Well in about a minute, it's not gonna matter, EnderChild.....", a human skeleton suddenly yelled! He was about a year older than Toby's age, wearing a gray and black sleeveless shirt with a quiver of arrows attached t the back. He had a bow aimed directly for Toby's head. Toby realised he had to escape, but the skeleton knew Toby's ploy. "Do not move. I have troops lined all over this place". The Leader's Child's gaze darkened. "One move, and you'll be dead." Toby had to do something. But, all he could do was talk, waitings for the right moment. "Notch, you don't have to be so pushy.", Toby retailiated. "So Skelly, can I call you Skelly? This is just some big and messed up misunderstanding. If you can let me go, I'll be on my way." The Leader's Child was not pleased. "My name is James Skeller, and there is no chance that you will be set free. You are not pure. You're an Enderman. The most feared and hated mob of all of Minecraft." "Dude, I'm not an Enderman. I'm a regular human.", Toby stated. "You lie.", James said. "Prepare to die..." Immediatley, Toby sprang to life. He pulled out his diamond sword, sliced the arrow, and ran for his life. "Kill him!", James screamed. Toby was running on pure instinct. It felt as if he wasn't controlling his body, as if someone ELSE was. The Skeletons were right behind. They opened fire. Arrows fell from all directions. Toby's mind went into a state of warrior fury, as he was slicing every arrow that came his way. Pieces of broken wood were scattered across the forest. " After the prisoner!", James yelled. As Toby ran, deflecting arrows, he discovered a distant castle,and he decided to hide there. Little did he know that the castle was Cataclysm Peak... Carlotta was still sitting on the steps when Toby accidentaly "dropped in". He landed right on top of her, and the two fell down the castle stairs. Carlotta was dazed when she landed in the grass. Toby was unconcious underneath Carlotta. When Carlotta regained her senses, she was stunned. Here? Another Leader's Child? She immediately jumped up, and dragged Toby to an unused warehouse. She lit a torch, sat Toby down, and waited. As Carlotta sat, she thought countless thoughts. Was he friendly? What had happened to his clothes? What caused all the scratches? All of this was going through her head, when suddenly, Toby woke up. He looked up, and saw the girl that had brought him here. "Okay, just kill me now. You've caught me already. Fair an' square..", were the first words that he said to Carlotta. "No, no. I won't kill you. I'm not the type who kills. But to be honest, I'd kill myself if I don't find a way out of this place...", Carlotta replied. She handed Toby a slab of steak. "So, what's your story?", Carlotta asked. " How'd you end up here, and how did you get hurt like this? " So, Toby told her the whole story, beginning to end, swinging through the forest, the skeletons, all of it. Carlotta was amazed. "And you survived ALL of that?", Carlotta explained. Toby got up and started for the door. "Yes. But, if you'll excuse me, I really gotta get back out there.", Toby said. Carlotta jumped up and grabbed Toby's hand. "Please...", she began. "Take me with you. It's horrible. I've been abused by my father all my life, and have been brutally trained in order to make a good ruler for the Creeper kingdom. But I don't WANT to. I want to live like you! Swinging from vines, fighting mobs, escaping danger....Please...Take me with you.... A wave of pity fell over Toby for the poor girl. Toby took her hand. "Grab a sword. I hope you're ready for some adventure!" Carlotta squealed with glee and bear hugged Toby. "Thank you so much!!!" She then kicked the door open and pulled out an iron sword. "Let's do this...", Carlotta said with a spark of determination. She charged out of the warehouse and started to scale the wall. With great finesse and gracefulness, she jumped block by block up to the top of the wall. "You comin'?", she yelled down. Toby pulled out his diamond sword. "I think I'm gonna like this girl.", he thought with a smile. Toby and Carlotta made their way through the dark forest. With their swords drawn, they searched around for the skeleton hoard. "I'll check over here, I thought I saw something...", Carlotta said with a bubbly smile. Toby gave a nod and kept searching. After a few more minutes, Toby called over to Carlotta. "Hey, Carlotta! Have you found anything yet?" But suddenly, Toby looked above Carlotta to a ledge, and in the moonlight, sat a skeleton, with his bow drawn, right at Carlotta! Toby instantly dashed over to the unaware girl. "No!", Toby yelled. "Carlotta!" He instinctively jumped in front of Carlotta, taking the impact of the arrow. It drove deep into his right arm, causing Toby massive amounts of pain. He could feel his health slowly being depleted. "Oh Notch, you have NO idea how much this hurts....", Toby cried weakly. Carlotta was stunned. This boy had just saved her from certain death! "Mother of Notch! Toby!", Carlotta exclaimed. Toby looked around. The skeletons were closing in! " Get out of here, Carlotta! Your life is more important than a simple, teenage, bleeding to death. Now GO!" Toby pushed her out of sight of the skeletons. Toby weakly stood to his feet and picked up his sword. Blood was flowing down his arm like a river. Just then, James walked out from the crowd of skeletons as two other skeletons picked up Toby by the arms and held him up to James. "Well, well, well. It looks as if you have a boo-boo. This will make disposing of you much easier." James took out an iron sword and pointed it at Toby's neck. "Say goodnight, Enderman." It seemed like the end of Toby Ender, until Carlotta jumped in and tackled James! "Leave him alone, you beast!", Carlotta exclaimed. James then threw Carlotta over to the side. "Skeletons, attack!", James screamed. "No!", Toby yelled! Every skeleton jumped from their perch and dogpiled Carlotta. James laughed in contentment. "Now that that little pest is out of the way, where we we?" James raised up his sword. Toby closes his eyes, awaiting his immenant death. But suddenly.... KABOOM!!!!! Carlotta released a gigantic explosion that engulfed every skeleton and threw them all to various places, knocking every single one of them out. James was thrown to the edge of a ravine. "Help! Help me, please!", James cried from the edge. Toby rised and found Carlotta on the ground. He helped her up, and with a limp, walked over to the ravine, where James was hanging. "Just go away! I'm dead anyway." , James called up. The cobblestone he was hanging onto started to crumble. "You were a worthy opponent, Tobias Ender..." The stone had broken, and James started to fall. But at the last second, Toby grabbed James's hand."I prefer 'Toby Ender', please." He pulled James up and out of the ravine. Carlotta ran over to the two. "Why?", James asked. "Why did you save me? I've been hunting you all night..I wanted you dead." Toby stood up and walked to Carlotta's side, still grasping his arm. "Because I'm not the one who kills...there's always a way..." Toby finally yanked the arrow from his arm, and tossed it aside. "Gah....You got skills, James. Don't you think that you should put it to better use than hunting mobs for sport? To prove some boast to the world? Look. We just met and all, but I know I can see some good in you..". James scoffed. "How so?". Carlotta stepped up to James. "We both know you could've killed both of us in the minute we've been standing here...plus, I can see it in your eyes.", she said sweetly. James blsuhed a bit, which seemed more radiant thanks to his gray clothing. "Are you with us?", Toby asked, extending his good arm. Carlotta smiled and extended her arm also. James turned, looking at his bow. Finally, after a long moment of thinking, he shook both of their hands. "I'm in." Hello, people of MTFFW! It's been a long while since I released one of these episodes, what with school, friendships, relationships, homework, etc, etc, etc, and I don't know if anyone has missed it as well. But I'm trying to get there! Make this series one to remember! Sorry for the long delay, but END is back! :D Category:Fanfictions